Edward's torment
by 1233moon1233
Summary: God hates Edward. That is the only explanation he had for what was happening to him.


**Edward's Torment**

The Fullmetal alchemist had encountered many dangerous fellows while searching for the philosopher's stone and he never once felt intimidated by them, that was until today. There stood the young prodigy shaking uncontrollably, hiding behind a chair.

You are probably wondering, what or who made such a brave alchemist so terrified? Was it his teacher? No.

Did he break his automail and was now about to be hit by a wrench? No.

In fact, the brave Fullmetal alchemist was hiding from a young girl, about 14 years old. Who was this girl you may ask? Her friends call her Mi-Chan. She was a white-haired girl with white eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a matching white dress with black spots. On her shirt with blue writing was written the word that terrified the young alchemist the most, that cursed, horrific word that brought him nightmares.

As the girl creeped closer to him, the young alchemist booked it to the door in hopes of escaping the monstrosity approaching him. He was so close, his fingertips where almost touching the doorknob. He could feel his lips forming a small smile of satisfaction, finally he would be away from that horrific being, finally he coul—

His thoughts where interrupted by a cold metal standing in between him and his freedom.

"Al! What the hell?! Move out of my way!"

"sorry brother, this has to be done" the suit of armour approached Edward and in a swift movement took hold of his arms. No matter how much Ed kicked or punched or swore the younger Elric continued to drag Edward and make his way towards the young girl.

Edward had never screamed so much in his life; each step Alphonse took towards the girl the louder he screamed. He wasn't even looking anymore, just screaming and struggling like a mouse in a mousetrap.

"brother"

More screaming

"BROTHER"

Even more screaming

"BROTHER WAKE UP ITS JUST A NIGHTMARE!"

Finally, the young alchemist opened his eyes and sat up panting. It was just a nightmare, he kept on telling himself and calming himself down. Alphonse had brought him a cup of water which he gladly took.

"are you feeling better?"

"yeah... That was one hell of a nightmare"

Alphonse felt sorry for his brother. The poor thing still had nightmares of the time they committed the taboo so this was a normal occurrence. He could see his brother was still lost in thought, probably thinking about the nightmare so he quickly tried to change the subject.

"oh yeah, there's someone I would like you to meet, I met her this morning and I think she might know something about the philosopher stone"

Now Ed was interested, he completely forgot about the nightmare and looked at his brother, motioning him to continue.

"Apparently her father was a state alchemist and he was secretly researching the philosophers stone, unfortunately he disappeared 5 years ago."

Ed was once again lost in thought, this was way too good to be true, there had to be a catch. As if reading Edward's mind Alphonse continued.

" However, she did say she needed something in return from you and if you do it she will give us her father's research notes"

Ed was more than happy to help as he believed on the law of equivalent exchange and agreed to help her as long as it wasn't a crime.

"alright, I'll call her in. Mi-Chan you can come in now"

Edward froze. His mind going back to the nightmare he had. Mi-Chan? The girl that haunted his nightmare? No way, there could be no way. It had to be a coincidence. That's what he thought until she saw her walk into the room. There on the doorway was a white-haired girl with white eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a matching white dress with black spots. On her shirt with blue writing was written the word that terrified him the most. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that nightmare could have been real, it was not scientifically possible. Before he knew it, his body went limp and he fell back on the bed. Startling both Alphonse and Mi-Chan.


End file.
